


Summer Day

by Karas_sin



Series: kylux短篇 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karas_sin/pseuds/Karas_sin
Summary: 年老梗；战犯！Hux／看守人！Kylo





	Summer Day

他们在阳台上共进午餐。

Kylo最后选的住所是一个被海包围着的小岛，并在最高点上建了一栋简单的木屋。一切都显得原始、朴素。这非常不符合Hux的性格，但他没法抱怨。整个岛上最智能的设备大概是Hux的轮椅。他在爆炸中失去了双腿，余生都将在这个金属的独立牢笼上结束，并失去自由。他们在这里与世隔绝。唯一值得欣慰的是，Kylo是他唯一的看守人。在审判结束后。虽然他的双手将永远被禁锢在背后。

说实话这对宇宙中幸存的最大战犯来说，已经是一种极大的优待了。Kylo花了些力气才争取来。

但Hux并不为此高兴。他拒绝和Kylo说话。而且他的嗓子受了伤，在爆炸中被有毒气体烧坏了。他只能发出一些难听的单音节，Kylo偷偷听见过。像破烂的风箱。之后Hux就再也不发出任何声音了。但Kylo仍然像看着过去的他一样看待Hux。

他用原力控制着勺子给Hux喂饭。Hux吃不了几口就会别开头，但Kylo总坚持让他多吃一点。他们没有Hux喜欢的食物，Kylo也清楚他厌恶一切。但他仍然会劝对方，因为Hux瘦的像一具披着人皮的骷髅。他的年龄本来就比Kylo大，现在那些岁月的刻痕爬满了Hux的脸。配合着干枯泛黄的桔色头发，还有因为双手长年被固定在背后而变形的肩关节。就像一尊顽固又难看的雕像，笔直地矗立在金属轮椅上。又像一颗被太多海浪击打而千疮百孔的礁石，最终会碎成沙滩上的砂石，沉到水里。然后什么也不剩下。

木质的勺子随着Hux脑袋的转动而移动，紧紧凑在Hux嘴前。Hux停止了无意义的抗议，平静的看着Kylo。他曾经通透的没有一点杂质的瞳孔，已经浑浊了。Kylo看着Hux面无表情的脸，垂下了眼。

“最后一口。”

Hux张嘴含住了勺子里的食物。他用力咬着嘴里的木头，像在啃Kylo的骨头。

最初没人想到要给他们准备餐具，也许因为他们希望Hux趴在地上像狗一样进食。那确实给他们早期生活带来了一些麻烦，Hux干脆地直接选择了绝食。但kylo希望他活着，他用岛上找到的树枝自己做了些。叉子太危险了，他只好在沙地上慢慢用石头和铁器打磨出一把木勺。他只成功了这一把，光滑、圆润、不会伤到hux的嘴，也不会轻易被他咬断。

他们共用这一把勺子。

Kylo看着Hux叹气，因为对方拒绝让他抽出勺子。Hux越老越难以理喻，Kylo有些难过。时间并没有使对方平静下来，反而变成了竭尽全力与Kylo作对。

Kylo只好放弃了继续用原力拉扯勺子。他低头看着盘子里的汤食，用原力控制着大块一些的植物根茎浮出水面。然后滴滴答答的移到空中，再伸头吃掉。说实话那味道不怎么样，一团干涩的粉末。不仅Hux讨厌，他也不喜欢。但他确实没有做饭的天赋，好几次甚至咸的让Hux吐了出来。今天的午餐也不是很成功，太淡了，煮的也不够久。他总是控制不好，用原力做饭实在太麻烦了。

Kylo在最终战开始时站到了光明面。这令他失去了双手，肩关节以下都被斩断了。他的亲人们本想为他装上义肢，但Kylo拒绝了。战争结束了，他再也不需要能握住光剑。

这样挺好的。他有时看着镜子，觉得自己和Hux也挺配的。虽然Hux以前总是骂他，但他想就这样和Hux在这座岛上老死。这已经是他贫瘠的大脑所能想到的最好结局。

Kylo又咽下了几块食物，感觉嗓子干咽的难受。他忘记给他们倒水了。而Hux还咬着勺子，Kylo只好低下头。他努力地集中注意力，想要让盘子里的浓汤变成一股细细的水流升起。说实话这可不容易，随着年纪的变化，他的注意力也越来越难以长时间维持了。

他失败了好几次，一直没有成功喝到一滴水。Kylo累地满头大汗，而Hux则哼了一声。

Kylo有些不好意思的抬头看向Hux，脸颊微红。

他们对视着。Kylo的羞愧与Hux的愤怒都慢慢平息了，他们看着彼此。湿润的海风吹拂着他们，还有阳光。海面上的阳光总是很灿烂，明亮的令Hux眯起了眼睛。

Hux低下了头。长久以来第一次的，他俯下了自己总是挺的笔直的背脊。他用舌头将勺子稳稳的放回了汤盘里，Kylo惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。看着Hux转动脑袋又咬住了勺柄。他试了几次，终于成功盛好了一勺汤。他前倾着身子将勺子凑到了Kylo面前。

Kylo眼睛一热，顺从的低头含住了汤勺。他们好像在通过勺子接吻，他想。温热的液体滑过嗓子，Kylo不争气的红了眼眶。“谢谢。”他含糊的说着，声音由些颤抖。这惹来Hux不满地瞪视。但他还是咬紧牙关，继续努力用勺子给kylo喂汤。

他们像两条亲嘴鱼，隔着小小的桌面传递着简陋的食物。但Kylo吃的很满足，他已经很久没有满足过了。他们最终难得地吃完了所有食物，Kylo收拾好所有餐盘将它们挪到厨房去。然后他移动着Hux的轮椅到阳台角落的树下享受着午后时光。

他安静的坐在Hux身边，身体微微倾向他。他能微微感受到Hux的情绪，很淡，但是没有拒绝。他甚至眯着眼睛轻轻砸了砸嘴，Kylo看着他放松的表情，一瞬间看呆了。

他的思绪突然想起了很久以前。当他们还在FO的时候，年轻、意气风发、以为自己可以干翻整个银河。然后他们征服了一个风景如画的海洋系星球。Hux带着他住进了最高长官的府邸，计划全军修养十天。有一半的时间他们都躲在那栋豪宅里鬼混和做爱。他们一直做爱，在床上，窗台边，书桌旁，浴室里。那是难得放松到放纵的Hux，Kylo也没有去管和原力相关的人和事。

他们还面对面坐在狭小的猫脚浴缸里。Hux用小刷子上給Kylo的下巴涂抹泡沫，并专注地给他刮胡子，缓慢而小心翼翼的。而Kylo被嘴唇上的泡泡引的发笑。他还要用脚趾去蹭Hux。整个水面晃动，有下午的阳光投射进来，地板上的水渍在反光。一个多么美好的夏日。

Hux又咂了咂嘴。他虽然没有发出声音，但任然惊动了Kylo。他看见对方微皱的眉头，突然明白了Hux想要什么。他一直为Hux准备着，从那些定期上岛检查的人身上偷到而藏起来的。

一盒烟从Kylo的衣袍飘了出来。

Kylo微笑着看着Hux，“只能抽一口。”

Hux嫌弃地扫了眼那看上去就很劣质的烟盒，闭着眼撇了撇嘴。

Kylo笑出了声，他知道Hux同意了。

他将点燃的烟卷凑到Hux嘴边，Hux立刻探头猛抽了一口。久违的烟草刺激让他咳嗽起来，白色的烟雾笼罩着Hux。Kylo立刻让烟挪远了。Hux瞪向Kylo。

“说好的，就一口。”

Hux继续瞪着Kylo，眉毛也抖动起来。

Kylo叹了口气。

“好吧，真的只能再抽一口。”

其实今天也是一个很好的夏日，Kylo想。


End file.
